


This Is Mine (vid)

by the_escapist



Category: Stella Does Tricks (1996)
Genre: Drug Use, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_escapist/pseuds/the_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Does Tricks fanvid, set to PJ Harvey's "This Is Mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Mine (vid)

  
  


  
No download link at this stage, but feel free to request it and I'll get it up. 


End file.
